User blog:UniverseAwesome777/Guess Universe's Favorite Characters idk
Time to do this shit before it totally dies I will add more in the future, probably up to 200 slots, but for now I'm just gonna do 30 1.) "I can help you on your journey, and your search for meaning. Because that is my purpose." 2.) "It doesn't matter where we come from, or what we've done or suffered, or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world were as is it should be, to show it what it can be." 3.) "Don't just sit there and waist your precious time. When you want something, do it right away. Do it when you can. It's the only way to live a life without regrets." ' ' 4.) "When we live in a prison that we make ourselves, change yourself and strengthen your soul, then destroy the prison that restrained you!" ' ' 5.) "Sometimes the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded." ' ' 6.) "Sometimes, we have to look beyond what we want and do what is best." ' ' 7.) "Before you go, I have four questions for you to ponder. 1.) Do you like hurting other people? 2.) Who is sending you those messages? 3.) Where are you right now? 4.) Why are we having this conversation?" ' ' 8.) "You lost your heart. Your soul. You will never win without them!" 9.) "If your going to dig, dig to pierce the heavens! Even if it's my grave I'm digging, I'll keep going! When I break through, that means I won! Who the hell do you think I am?! I'm not my bro... I'M ME!" 10.) "Your face... your form... I will remember your death... certain that you will die!" ' ' 11.) "I believe that when we lose someone we love that we have the obligation to honor it." ' ' 12.) "Everyone on the planet knows that if you win with a friendship, you win at life!" ' ' 13.) "The Lor was a legendary Halcandran vessel crafted by the ancients. It said that an incredible power was used to construct it." ' ' 14.) "Tell me, what bothers you more? That your greatest failure has returned from the grave... or that I've become a better Batman than you?!" ' ' 15.) "Getting stronger opens up all sorts of possibilities! And just doing the same things the old way is kind of limiting!" ' ' 16.) "We've been friends for soooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together,' not that I'm not saying that you aren't handsome. You are handsome, but thats just weird, right?" ' ' 17.) "No one knows you better than you. So if you have a reason to smile, just do it." 18.) "I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!" ' ' 19.) "There are three things I cannot tolerate: cowardice, military insurrection, and bad haircuts!" ' ' 20.) "Get lost! Nobody weaponizes the elderly on my watch!" ' ' 21.) "Neither one of us can survive without the other. No host, no Simbiote... there is only me!" ' ' 22.) "A man often meets his destiny on the very road he takes to avoid it." 23.) "Anyone may claim that he will act in the direst times, yet only a brave man acts in times great and small." 24.) "Have I really gotten stronger? Am I closer to my goal of getting strong like him? Like I used to?" 25.) "Come back when you can put up a fight!" ' ' 26.) "All my life I have wanted to do more... be more... and now I am." 27.) "The only way to do great work is to love what you are doing." 28.) "Sometimes I feel like I'm a failure. Like there's no hope for me. But even so, I'm not gonna give up! Never!" ' ' 29.) "I am the most powerful alien I have; remember this legendary dialogue of mine and never fail to protect the ones you love." ' ' 30.) "It's not to late to hope for a better future!" 31.) "Well at least I don't go around, knocking on people's non-doors and promising them cookies and then NOT GIVING THEM COOKIES?! I'M LEAVING! ' ' 32.) "Don't give up, the beginning is always the hardest, so lets keep going 'till the very end." 33.) "I vanquish the darkness!" ' ' 34.) "If you don't take care to preserve your memories, you'll forget them. 35.) "It's not right for you to say bad things about him. He is my dad, Paragus." 36.) "If you want to stop this, then stand up! Because I've just got one thing to say to you! Never forget who you want to become." ' ' 37.) "It's not an S. On my world it means hope." ' ' 38.) "Combat sequence complete. Analyzing damage... We're out of pudding?! Requesting a dispatch of pudding: ASAP!" ' ' 39.) "I've always done what I truly believed was right. At first, people called me a hero for it.. and then a villain. As the memory of what I've done and been... fades. I hope I will be seen in a different light. ' ' 40.) "Jesus, I'll go! It's not like this guy is rockn' my world or anything!" 41.) "Mike... the gate. I opened it... I'm the monster." ' ' 42.) "Go beyond the impossible and kick reasoning to the curb!" ' ' 43.) "I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" ' ' 44.) "Sometimes your obliviousness blows my mind." 45.) "It seems I have you to thank for my resurrection. Though your world will suffer slowly, I will grant you a quick death." ' ' 46.) "Why don't you suck my balls, Mr. Garrison?!" ' ' 47.) "I saved the human race by staring death in the face, and it's because of my bravery that they are free from Doctor Wily's slavery." ' ' 48.) "Chicks like you give females bad names!" 49.) "Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Everything else is just a delusion for the weak." 50.) "Einstein said time was relative, right? Maybe I’m not late. Maybe you guys are early!" ' ' 51.) "Boasting is just asking for death, you hairless monkey!" 52.) "Why are you wearing training attire on your wife's birthday? Are you upset that your wife is aging? You guys are so lucky that you can't age..." 53.) "You're the only one who can fight by my side. You're my precisous protegee, and the best friend I've ever had!" 54.) "I only drink the blood of my enemies... and sometimes strawberry YooHoos." 55.) "What a lamentable view. But I can see it, and the future of this land shining bright after release of the pests known as mortals..." 56.) "Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are two different issues." 57.) "If we wait for the end of the world, we do it with a smile. No matter how much my bloodline tried to stop you, we will always keep on fighting!" 58.) "I trust you, but if worst comes to worst, I should be your backup which is why I'm coming too." ' ' 59.) "I am never letting you hurt anyone again, not my darling Krillin, or the rest of my kind! Count on that!" 60.) "Your skeleton is a parasite? Fascinating! Let's take it out!" 61.) "No matter how many times I fall, your darkness will always bring me back..." 62.) "You? Read a book? This I gotta see!" 63.) "Sorry about the window, but your welcome for not getting robbed!" 64.) "It was for my own sake... that sacrifice... that's why I must fight. I want to help others. As a person, as a human being." 65.) "If the world chooses to become my enemy... I'll fight like I always have!" ' ' 66.) "Nearly all men can stand adversity. But if you want to test a man's power, give him character." 67.) "Sometimes you have to stand up when standing isn't easy." 68.) "Benji, I don't think you've truly seen a man struggle before." 69.) "Alright, my turn! Hero name: Alien Queen!" 70.) "Hate and loves are two sides of the same coin, you know! It's like a finely tailored suit with a food sturdy stitching! In other words, the deeper the hatred is, the more the love grows!" 71.) "It's not the goodbye's that hurt, its the flashbacks that follow." 72.) "If we're going crazy Will, we go crazy together." ' ' 73.) "C'mon, get serious already!" 74.) "Ignoring a problem doesn't get rid of it. You have to face it." 75.) "Bite my shiny metal ass!"